


My giant puppy

by miriamsc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriamsc/pseuds/miriamsc
Summary: Baekhyun wants a roommate. Chanyeol wants to finally leave the shelter for good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mentions of past abuse and bottom Chanyeol.

Baekhyun closed the door behind him as he got home while simultaneously taking off his jacket and thinking of new ways to get rid if the silence that seemed to constantly stick to his apartment ever since his roommate moved out to live with his fiancé. Jongin is a lovely guy and Baekhyun is happy for Kyungsoo, but he does feel lonely now, the flat just was too big for him alone. Baekhyun kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch to check his Mail. He had put an ad online, hoping to get a new roommate. As he scrolled through his notifications, he found a few applications from people who he might get along with. In the end, he has set four appointments for the next day.  
The first person he met was a rather handsome man with deep dimples and a dopey look. He made a rather nice impression, he was reasonable, soft-spoken and gentle. Baekhyun took quite a liking to him. After the small talk, Baekhyun asked him what he was doing in Seoul, having obviously just arrived. The males' eyes widened and in his slow and relaxed voice he asked: “This is not Busan? “ Baekhyun bit back and laugh, because, that guy was kidding, right? Apparently he wasn't, since he hastily excused himself and stumbled out of the apartment with a mumble of something that sounded like “Must have taken the wrong train “. Baekhyun crossed Zhang Yixing off his list.   
The next guy was a rather pretty boy with big eyes, soft looking lips and generally rather feminine features. The pretty boy introduced himself as Lu Han and proceeded in telling Baekhyun that he should under no circumstances be fooled by his pretty face. The boy talked about soccer, bubble tea and the new worker at the bubble tea shop who has a jawline to cut glass with and a really nice butt. Lu Han was a nice and bubbly boy who was easy to talk to, but as Baekhyun heard the sentence “I'm manly. “ For the fifth time in twenty minutes, he decided that Lu Han probably wouldn't make a good roommate either.   
The third appointment was with a couple, Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun refrained from asking whether the two are married, he didn't want to interfere with possibly private issues, besides, Kim was a very common family name in Korea. Minseok was a cute looking guy with a calm and mature attitude while Jongdae seemed rather mischievous. Baekhyun made a mental note to keep an eye in the man, if he decided to live with the couple. Baekhyun did not like seeing himself as a victim of stupid pranks, after all. After a bit of small talk, Baekhyun went to the kitchen to get his guests something to drink like the good host he was. As he came back, the couple lay on the couch in a heavy makeout session, sharp pants and moans included. Needless to say that the rest of the talk went rather awkward, for Baekhyun at least. Maybe it would have helped if Jongdae had climbed out of Minseoks' lap after realizing they were being watched.   
The last name on the list was Wu Yifan. Baekhyun massaged his temples, worn out from the four previous visitors, he just wanted to get this over with. A look at the clock told Baekhyun that Yifan was already fifteen minutes late. He sighed and plopped down on the sofa (after carefully checking for saliva or sperm, Mr. And Mr. Kim had traumatized him a little). Baekhyun grabbed a book and got himself comfortable, Yifan was half an hour late. Baek already mentally crossed the guy off his list, but refused to physically do so until he had met him and heard his excuse. Perhaps there was a traffic jam or something and Yifan, being the responsible adult he was, didn't text while driving. Baekhyun nodded to himself. That was probably it. Don't lose hope, he cheered himself on. I will find a roommate.   
After two hours, Yifan arrived, not even bothering to apologize and plopping down on the sofa like it was his own. Not even a minute into the dialogue, the tall man had slung his arm around Baekhyuns' waist and pulled him so much closer that Baekhyun almost sat in his lap. Five minutes into the talk, he wasn't listening anymore, letting his breath brush over Baekhyuns' neck and pretending not to do it on purpose. Baekhyun was running out of patience with the guy, but decided to be polite and not punch Yifan in the face. He ended the talk quickly, he was feeling quite uncomfortable and ushered Yifan out of his flat. On the doorstep, Yifan actually had the audacity to ask for Baekhyuns' number, “for when you call me about the flat “, the guy had said. Baekhyun politely, but firmly declined and was about to close the door in his face when the guy bowed down, stole a kiss, winked and marched off like nothing happened. Baekhyun winced in disgust, shut the door and called Kyungsoo.   
“Come back, please! “ he whined into the receiver as soon as the phone was picked up. A chuckle came from the other end of the line. “Nope, he's mine now. “ said a cocky voice. Baekhyun groaned. “Kai, could you please hand the phone over to Kyungsoo? This is important. “ “Alright, alright, gee... Hello? “ “Soo! “ Baekhyun screeched hysterically. “You have to come back, I'm so lonely, the ad on the internet was a catastrophe, this one guy kept saying he's manly, then there was a couple that defiled my poor couch, another guy molested me in my own flat! One of them was kinda ok, but then he said he didn't even want to live in Seoul, he meant to go to Busan, oh god, I think I'm going nuts alone here, I never fully appreciated your company and now I regret it, please come home!!! “ Kyungsoo quietly listened to his ranting, but in the background, he could hear Jongin cackling like a madman. The next thing Baekhyun heard was a whack, then a wince, then silence. Knowing very well what had probably just happened, Baekhyun rolled his eyes and grinned. “Okay, so a new roommate does not seem to be an option. I will think of something, I promise. “ Kyungsoos' voice was heard.

“Surprise! “ Kyungsoo took his hands off Baekhyuns' eyes and let him see his surroundings. As Baekhyun looked up, he saw the sign of a pet shop mounted on the wall of the house he was standing in front of. “Happy birthday! Maybe this'll help you cope with the silence of your flat! “ Kyungsoo grinned at Baekhyun, obviously proud of his idea. Baekhyun doubted that a pet would fill in the gap of a human, but since Kyungsoo apparently wanted to get Baekhyun a birthday present here, he wasn't going to be ungrateful.  
As they entered, Baekhyun quickly noticed that this wasn't a regular pet shop. It was a hybrid store.  A whole bunch of little fluffy half-humans came running towards them, excitedly squealing thing like “Oppa “ or “Wooow, so handsome, ahjussi! “ or “Will you be my master? “ The high pitched voices hurt Baekhyuns' head, but that was the least of the problems he had right now. Half of the hybrids didn't even look fourteen yet, and Baekhyun was sure none of them were legal. “A hybrid store? You know that I don't want to support this business! “ He hissed at Kyungsoo, who in return just nonchalantly shrugged. “Yeah, and you are probably the only one who cares. These are bred to be pets, so what's wrong with it? It's not like you could save them all alone, anyways. “ Baekhyun grit his teeth. It was true, he was the only one who saw a problem in the breeding and selling of hybrids. Creatures human enough to have a conscience, feelings, own minds and even the ability to speak (If you allowed them to, there were also quite some hybrids that were treated and just animals), yet not human enough to have the rights of one. Hybrids were modern day slaves, sex slaves, more often than not. He gave a sympathetic look to the children, because that's what the were, children, that were still surrounding him, fully aware of the fact that at least half of them would be sold to some paedophile who got off to their crying and begging for mercy even before their first heat. Another concept that Baekhyun hated, heats. After a hybrid hits its puberty, it will become painfully needy once a month, an idea to make the hybrids, who do after all have a human mind, submissive in bed.   
“See any one you like yet?” Kyungsoo interrupted his thoughts. Baekhyun sighed, knowing very well that if Kyungsoo wanted to get him a hybrid, he would get him a hybrid no matter what Baekhyun thought of it. He looked around. Whatever young hybrid he looked at would squeal, flutter its lashes and do its best aegyo to impress him. It was their job, after all. Baekhyun felt nauseous. He looked around the room until his eyes fell in a corner. A dog hybrid sat inside, the only one who hadn't come to greet Baekhyun. He had dark hair with matching ears and tail and although he looked rather young, he didn't seem as naive and immature as the other hybrids. He had plush lips in a red shade that made Baekhyun wonder what it would feel like to ravish them. Baekhyun mentally slapped himself, this was exactly the kind of thinking that he despised. The hybrid had long legs, he was probably taller than Baekhyun (not that that was especially difficult). Baekhyun slapped himself for real when he found himself wishing for those legs to be wrapped around his waist. He ignored Kyungsoos' questioning gaze and looked directly into the hybrids' eyes. He could see sadness, anger, desperation, but mostly just exhaustion. The hybrid looked so done with his life, at the shelter and in general, so broken that Baekhyun felt the urge to run to him, hug him and never let go. And still, even though the hybrid seems to have gone through so much, the was innocence. 

Chanyeol sighed as he heard the shops' bell ring. The other hybrids started giggling and whispering excitedly, behaving like lovesick school girls. Or that's at least what Chanyeol thought lovesick school girls would sound like, it's not like he's ever been to a school. His previous owners never saw education as necessary, only one has ever kept him for longer than a month and that was before he hit puberty. The older Chanyeol got, the fewer the people willing to adopt him became, and honestly, Chanyeol was grateful. He was tired of the entire switching places situation he was always in. No one would want to have a hybrid taller than oneself, with a deep voice and calm demeanour, hybrids were supposed to not only act submissive like Chanyeol did, but also look submissive like all the pretty children that were now screeching so excitedly. Chanyeol had heard it hundreds of times, that he should be grateful towards the people who put up with him, although he was a mistake.   
Chanyeols' thoughts came to an instant halt when the door opened and revealed the men who had caused the bell to ring. They were both short, a lot shorter than Chanyeol himself, which meant that they probably wouldn't even spare him a glance, as usual. So why was Chanyeol so interested? He didn't know if it was because of the captivating looks of the slightly taller one or because of the scent that he has brought into the room, like strawberry, just muskier. Chanyeol immediately loved the scent, but reminded himself not to hope for too much, especially with all the children around the two, children that were pretty and small and feminine and flawless, unlike Chanyeol. He managed to look away until the question “See any one you like yet? “ coming from the shorter male spiked up his interest again. As he looked up, the man with the nice scent looked him directly in the eye.   
“What about him?” Chanyeol heard the taller man ask, his voice reminded him of velvet. One of his previous owners had bedsheets of that stuff. Chanyeol did not have any happy memories on them. The shop owners false-cheery voice rung through the store. “Oh, I wouldn't bother if I were you. He causes nothing but trouble, he's been given back here so many times... “ The woman stopped when she saw the customers' glare. “I want him. “ his voice was authoritative and Chanyeol felt a shiver running down his spine. The man surely didn't look like a sadist, but Chanyeol knew that tone. It was the one his previous masters used when he supposedly did something wrong. Fir some reason these men got off to the thought of being able to ‘tame' someone who didn't look submissive, but very much was. Not that it bothered them. Beating someone taller into a whimpering mess made them feel powerful, at least that was Chanyeols' theory. The tone in the customers' voice thus scared Chanyeol to no end.   
The store owner put on a nervous smile. “Very well. Please follow me, to pay and sign the ownership documents. “ Had Chanyeol not been lost in thoughts, he would have seen the customer flinch at the word ownership, but he was and didn't notice. Chanyeol was busy working on an escape plan. No customer ever, no matter how cruel in bed, had talked to the store owner like that. There was no way Chanyeol would survive a month with him. So he ran. He knew the back door of the shop, he knew no one would stop him, most hybrids were in the shelter voluntarily, after all. A hybrid without an owner was homeless since hybrids weren't allowed to live alone. The shelter provided food and a place to stay, in return, it sold you if required. Chanyeol made it to the backdoor, slipped outside and ran as fast as his long legs could carry him.   
Dark alley, main street, side street, main street, dark alley... Chanyeol ran, faster and wider than he ever has, not seeing anything around him. He was too scared, the terror just growing with every step he took. He bumped harshly into someone in his rush. Apologizing, he wanted to continue his escape, but was forced to stop when someone harshly grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the wall. “What do we have here? A little bitch? Where do you think you're going without apologizing properly? “ Chanyeol whimpered one apology after the other, close to crying and scared out of his mind. The man only laughed. The first punch Chanyeol received was to the gut. Another one followed, and another one. Chanyeol stopped counting.  
He was on his knees when the man finally stopped. The man laughed again. “Don't you look nice on your knees... That desperate for cock already? “ Chanyeol paled. When he has fallen to his knees from the punches he received he had thought it would finally stop. It just started. “Why don't you come here and suck my dick like the little whore you were created as? “ Chanyeol shook his head, now crying. The man scoffed and pulled a knife. “You will do as I tell you, whore, or else you won't see the next day, understood? “ He punched Chanyeol in the face brutally, then scoffed again. “Look at how unlucky I am, I happen to walk into a bitch and then it's not even a pretty one. You're freakishly tall, you know that, right? “ Chanyeol held his head low. Ugly, freak, whore. That he has heard these words many times before didn't make them less hurtful. The man unbuckled his pants and Chanyeol turned his head away in disgust, until he felt a knife grazing his neck. Gagging before h had even started, his whole body rebelling against the thought of what was about to happen, Chanyeol slowly opened his mouth. 

Baekhyun sighed as he placed the last signature, Chanyeol, that was the name of the hybrid as he had learnt, was now officially his. Kyungsoo next to him smiled encouragingly, but that didn't stop Baekhyun from feeling like he just betrayed every single one of his principles. The store owner still had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on. “You can take him with you right away, follow me, please. “ She seemed so glad to finally get rid of the poor boy that Baekhyun couldn't help but shoot her another glare. He tone, whenever it came to Chanyeol was clearly laced with disgust. He hated how she has tried to talk him out of buying Chanyeol, how she had called him worth less than others and even a mistake, just because of his height. Baekhyun wanted to choke the woman. She spoke of the beautiful hybrid, who has obviously been through quite some shit, like a machine, a property that could be replaced when it was broken or one was sick of playing with it. Baekhyun started to understand how the hybrid could look so broken.   
As they arrived back in the room with the hybrids, Chanyeol was missing. The womans' plastic smile slipped a little before she regained countenance and asked one of her employees for the tall hybrid. The reply broke her mask completely. “That bastard! He knew he was going to be sold, I will kill him! How dare he... “  she screeched. Baekhyun figured that if he didn't act quickly, the precious hybrid would be in serious trouble. “Miss, I would appreciate it if you left the  extent of the punishment to the owner of the hybrid. You have your money, so if you find him, I would be most grateful if you refrained from harming him and called me instead. “ The woman looked surprised for a second, then she replied. “Of course. How unprofessional of me. I forgot that most masters prefer to punish their pets (here Baekhyun almost slapped her) on their own. “ The woman gave Baekhyun a knowing smile, probably thinking that Chanyeol would be mistreated or sexually harassed once he was found. Baekhyun wanted to vomit. He grabbed Kyungsoo and pulled him to the car. He thanked his best friend properly and rejected any idea of how to punish the runaway that Kyungsoo came up with. It wasn't like his ideas were insanely cruel, but Baekhyun knew there was a reason to Chanyeols' sudden departure and he wasn't gonna give him another.   
As the car arrived in front of Baekhyuns' house, Baekhyun thanked Kyungsoo for bringing him home and waved after him as he drove off. For whatever reason he did that. He was just about to go inside when he heard a voice coming from a nearby alley. “You will do as I tell you, or else you won't see the next day, understood? “ Baekhyun being a naturally curious as well as caring person, snuck into the alley to see a man in front of a kneeling, badly beat up and very familiar looking hybrid, spewing out insults and threatening the boy with a knife. Chanyeol looked scared out of his mind as the man unbuckled his pants. Baekhyun felt his blood boil at the sight. “Excuse me! “ he called out, startling both the man and the hybrid. As they recognized him, he got very different reactions. The man looked annoyed. “Piss off, boy, if you don't want to get hurt. Unless you wannabe take his place, at least you're pretty. “ Chanyeol on the other hand looked even more scared, if that is possible. He curled into a ball and started whimpering. Baekhyuns' heart ached at the sight if the obviously traumatized hybrid. At least he not looking, Baekhyun thought as he delivered a hard kick right to the rapists' head. It snapped back, crashed into the wall and the man lay motionless.   
Baekhyun kneeled down in front of the crying boy. He reached out a hand to gently pet Chanyeols' head, but as soon as his hand made contact with the boy, he jerked back violently, knocking his head into the wall in the process. “Shit! I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What did he do to you? Do you need a doctor? “ Baekhyun felt himself panicking, almost choking on his worry for the younger. Before Baekhyun could utter any further questions, Chanyeol passed out.   
Baekhyun tried his very best not to lose his mind out of sheer worry as he dragged Chanyeol inside his flat. He thanked god for the elevator and thanked him some more for having found Chanyeol before the man could do any more damage, although Baekhyun had the nagging feeling that maybe this wasn't the first time Chanyeol had to go through something like this. The thought if someone abusing his innocent hybrid like that had Baekhyun trembling in rage. He had to make sure to cover that up, though, Chanyeol seemed scared of him already.   
In the flat, Baekhyun placed Chanyeol on his bed, nursing the cuts and bruises he could see without undressing the younger, feeling torn between the worry for Chanyeols' health and the respect for his privacy. Chanyeol wasn't bleeding anywhere and Baekhyun took that as a positive sign. On the other hand, he didn't know what it was that had made Chanyeol pass out. What if he was bleeding internally? Perhaps he should call Jongin, he just finished his medical training. But what if Chanyeol didn't want anyone to look at him like that? He wasn't awake to give his consent, what if it was nothing? Baekhyun would break whatever little trust Chanyeol might have for him. For a second, he considered calling the hybrid store, but discarded the thought immediately after he recalled the way the saleslady had talked about Chanyeol. While he was still contemplating what to do, he noticed Chanyeol stirring.   
“Chanyeol? “ The velvety voice sounded half worried, half hopeful. Chanyeol managed to open his eyes to see... an angel. When did he die? He took a breath to utter the question and winced painfully. His memory slowly came back. Upon hearing his wince, the alleged angel who Chanyeol now recognized as his new owner flinched harshly. “Where does it hurt? Do you need a doctor? How can I help you? “ He sounded absolutely desperate, but there was only one thing Chanyeols' mind would let him say. “I'm sorry, master, I didn't mean to run away, please don't hurt me... “ Chanyeol felt his eyes fill with tears. Again. His new master had gone through the trouble of saving him from that man, he would have to pay for it for sure. His master only shook his head. “It's alright, please don't be scared. I would never hurt you. Now, where did he hit you? I didn't want to look without you knowing in case you don't want me to touch you... “ The man trailed off, sounding unsure, but Chanyeol didn't trust him. No hybrid was allowed to tell their master they don't want to be touched, ever. It surely was a trap. His master was an amazing actor, though, Chanyeol had to give him credit for that. “No, it's fine, master, you can touch me. “ Chanyeol said, regretting his decision already. “Thank you for saving me. “ He added quickly, not wanting to increase the punishment that was certain to follow. Why had he ran away, he should have known he'd be found. His master who was currently lifting his shirt, carefully, as if not to hurt him looked distressed for a moment. “It's nothing, really. You don't deserve that kind of treatment from anyone. In the future, if anyone hurts you mentally or physically, touches you in places that make you uncomfortable or tries to force you into something you don't want, please tell me. I don't want anyone to disrespect your boundaries. I won't, either. If I do something you don't like, I want you to speak up. You're a living and feeling being, Chanyeol, not a toy. You deserve to be treated in an appropriate way. Speaking of which, I'm not your master, you have your own mind. I'm Baekhyun. “ The entire time the man spoke to him, he was looking Chanyeol straight in the eyes, expression so sincere that Chanyeol had trouble holding on to his resolve. He decided to relax a little around Baekhyun, but keep an eye on him. He nodded as an expression of having understood what Baekhyun had said to him and the man gave him a beautiful rectangular smile (Chanyeols' heart did not stop) before looking at Chanyeols' torso and paling. Given how much Chanyeol was hurting, he has a brief idea of how he looked. Baekhyun was sincere, right? No one could fake a change of facial colour? Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips together, he looked even angrier than he had earlier this day, the reason for Chanyeol to run away in the first place. Something lethal glinted in Baekhyuns' eyes. Chanyeols' fear bubbled back up. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so careless, I got you into trouble. “ Baekhyun looked up, surprised. He seemed to see the glint of fear in Chanyeols' eyes as he tried immediately to calm him. “It's okay, it's not your fault. I think. Why did you run away? “ Baekhyun inquired while taking care of Chanyeols' wounds. The hybrid fiddled with his hands. He certainly did not trust Baekhyun far enough to tell him how much he reminded him of his further owners. But he also didn't want to lie to Baekhyun, so he chose to say “You looked so mad this morning. It was scary. “ He spoke quietly, not sure if his trust for Baekhyun wouldn't turn against him. The only reason he even said anything was the fact that so far, no one has ever treated him as well as Baekhyun, not even his first owner back when Chanyeol was still cute.   
Baekhyun cocked his head to the side and widened his eyes. “Me? Scary? “ He looked genuinely surprised and Chanyeol couldn't help but think that his owners' aegyo outdid hid fellow hybrids by far, get still shyly nodded at Baekhyuns' question. “When Miss Kim told you that I only make trouble... “ Again, a brief anger flashed over Baekhyuns' pretty features, he was fast to put on a poker face, though. Chanyeol still flinched. Perhaps that question was out of the line? Baekhyun looked directly at Chanyeol as he flinched and softened his gaze. Slowly, to not scare Chanyeol, he reached out to trace his fingers, beautiful fingers as Chanyeol noted, through his hair. Chanyeol closed his eyes at the, for him, completely new sensation and listened to Baekhyuns' explanation.   
“I was pretty mad at her. She talked about you like you're a disfunctioning machine, not the human being that you- mainly- are. I've always hated the idea of breeding hybrids. Although you feel like humans do, you can be treated as objects. It makes me sick. “ Baekhyuns' fingers still moved through Chanyeols' hair, relaxing Chanyeol almost completely and coaxing him into asking the next question without thinking ”And when you looked at my belly, who were you mad at then? “ He immediately tensed, who gave him the right to question his master? Baekhyun continued tracing his hand through Chanyeols' hair, relaxing him again. “That bastard in the alley... “ Baekhyun sounded a little pressed and Chanyeol felt his hands shaking in his hair. “He did this to you... I'm so sorry, if I had been there earlier... “ Baekhyun took a deep breath. “Anyway, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not mad at you, and if I am, I'll tell you, we can talk it out, okay? “ Chanyeol nodded and tentatively gave Baekhyun a small smile. Said male returned it enthusiastically before getting up and ordering Chanyeol to stay in bed to recover.   
Baekhyun went to the kitchen in order to make Chanyeol something to eat, but found the refrigerator empty. Very well then, he thought, pizza it is. He went back to Chanyeols' room and knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. Nothing. He slowly opened the door. Chanyeol sat on his bed and gave the door a bewildered look. “Is it ok if I come in? “ Baekhyun asked. Why hadn't Chanyeol called him in or told him to stay out? “Of course, it's your house. Why would you knock? “ was the reply Baekhyun got out of Chanyeol. So that was it. “Well, yes, but it's your room. Of course I will respect your privacy. “ Chanyeol cocked his head and silently looked at Baekhyun. He never had his own room? Baekhyun found himself fuming once again and tried his best not to let the hybrid notice. Well, too late. Chanyeol flinched and crawled back in his bed. He was just about to open his mouth, probably to apologize once again, when Baekhyun cut him off: “Have you ever had your own room before? “ Chanyeol closed his mouth and a pensive expression lay on his face. After a while, he shook his head. Baekhyun sighed. “Well, here you do. This is your room and it's up to you to decide who you want to let in here, what you want to do here, how you want to organize it. You don't need my permission to do anything and you don't have to worry about making me mad. You can roam the entire flat once you have recovered, if you want to go outside, I would like you to ask me to accompany you, for the first few months at least. Afterwards, you can leave alone if you wish, you only have to take your phone, that I have yet to buy, just to make sure you can call me in an emergency. Everything else is up to you. Like I said before, I'm not your master, I'm your roommate. With slightly overprotective tendencies, that is. You can ask me anything, don't be scared. “ Chanyeol nodded.   
Baekhyun smiled and left the room, only to realize that he forgot to ask what he initially had wanted. He sighed, turned around and knocked again. No answer. Baekhyun didn't budge. If Chanyeol didn't call him in, he wouldn't enter. After what felt like an eternity, he got a small “Yes “ from the other side of the door. He grinned triumphantly. Chanyeol learned quickly. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a proud smile as he entered and the hybrid blushed a little. Baekhyun had to try his best not to coo at the babyfaced darling on the bed. “What I initially wanted to ask you was what kind of pizza you want. “ Baekhyun rubbed his nape, he felt sheepish for getting so distracted the first time around. Chanyeol gave him a  blank look. Since Baekhyun didn't know how to put that look, he remained silent. If Chanyeol had a question, he'd have to ask. What Baekhyun certainly did not expect was the question “What is pizza? “ to leave his mouth. Now, this time, Baekhyun was horrified. He knew no one who has never had pizza, let alone didn't know what it was. He reminded himself not to let his shock about his new discovery seep through. “Pizza is like a bread with tomato sauce and cheese and any topping you want. “ He explained, mentally patting his back. Chanyeol still didn't look like he knew what he was talking about, but he quietly said: “I would like to have what you have, please. “  
Bonding over pizza has so far always worked, and it did with Chanyeol, too. As he took his first bite, his eyes widened almost comically, making Baekhyun smile fondly. How anyone could hurt someone as precious and innocent as Chanyeol was something he just couldn't understand. Baekhyun was already in way too deep and it had only been one day.   
After dinner, Baekhyun received a call from the hybrid store. He groaned, having completely forgotten about them already. “This is Byun Baekhyun speaking. “ he grunted into the receiver. He heard the sickeningly sweet and fake voice of the shop. “Sir, I'm awfully sorry, but we can't seem to find Chanyeol. We could give you an other hybrid for free. We're so sorry, this has never happened before. “ Baekhyun grit his teeth. Even if he hadn't found the boy, how dare they think he could be replaced so easily? “That won't be necessary, Miss. I found him. There's no need to continue your search. “ he forced out. Chanyeol, who had heard the conversation with his overly functional hybrid ears, looked up, a frightened look on his face. Baekhyun gave him a reassuring smile before he glared at the phone, where the shop owner had just hung up on him.   
“Are you tired?” He asked Chanyeol, who shook his head in response. Big deal, Baekhyun thought, I made him stay in bed all day. “Is there something you would like to do? Go outside maybe or watch a movie? “ Chanyeol gave Baekhyun another small smile, like he wasn't really sure whether he was actually allowed to smile at his owner, then replied in a quiet, but steady voice: “A movie would be nice, I haven't watched one in ages. “ Baekhyun was a bit taken aback. This was the most information he had got on Chanyeol yet. He took it as a good sign, perhaps, the lovely hybrid was warming up to him. He smiled at Chanyeol and led him to pick a movie. They ended up watching Mulan. Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun on the couch, way closer than he would have expected him to voluntarily do, and stared at the television, ears perked up and an admiring look in his big eyes. He gasped in shock, when Mulans' father was assigned to the army, cheered for Mulan as she decided to take her fathers' place, laughed at Mushus' comments and sat in awe at the final battle. About halfway through the move, Baekhyun gave up on trying to focus on the plot and looked at Chanyeol instead. It was the first time he seemed completely at ease around him and Baekhyun enjoyed it thoroughly. Chanyeol was too focused on the movie to notice the almost loving stares Baekhyun gave him. Only when the movie ended did Chanyeol realize he was being watched. He immediately tensed up again. “What? “ he asked, sounding defensive. Baekhyun could have punched himself. He scared Chanyeol again. “It's just nice to see you enjoy yourself. “ Baekhyun said softly. Chanyeol blushed and fidgeted awkwardly. “Actually, I am rather tired now. Can I go to bed, please? “ Baekhyun suppressed a smile. “Of course. You don't have to ask me. I will be at the office tomorrow and probably not be home until five. You can do whatever you like. Good night, sleep well. “  
When Chanyeol woke up in the morning, Baekhyun was already gone. Chanyeol had to admit that he has slept better than ever before. His bed was softer than that of any of his former owners, those who granted him a bed, that is. It almost seemed like it was a bed meant for a human. Not that he was ever allowed to be on a humans' bed, but it is what he imagined it to feel like. Maybe I could try it now, Chanyeol thought. Baekhyun seemed nice enough not to punish him too harshly if he found out, maybe three days without food or so, and that was worth the newly gained knowledge. Besides, who said Baekhyun would find out? Chanyeol used his nose to find his way around. The whole apartment smelled intensively of strawberries and musk, a scent that, even though it's only been a day, made Chanyeol feel safe. Perhaps it was the way the human seemed so sincerely worried about him, or the way he had looked at him during the movie. Chanyeol found what had to be Baekhyuns' room and experimentally lay down on Baekhyuns' bed. He gasped, breathing in a noseful of Baekhyuns' heavenly scent and sat up on the bed. It felt exactly like his. Baekhyun actually let him sleep in a bed built for humans. Chanyeol allowed a wide, goofy smile to spread on his face for the first time in what felt like ever. Baekhyun actually cared enough about him to let him sleep in a bed for humans. And he would get him a phone. Chanyeol has never had a phone to himself. Or anything, really. Baekhyun was certainly the best that has ever happened to him. He seemed to actually be willing to make Chanyeol happy. His stomach got a little fluttery at the thought and his face heated up. Another feeling he wasn't familiar with. It was starting to get worrisome, the amount of first times he had with Baekhyun. So far, none of them have been negative, though so Chanyeol decided to let it slide.   
His euphoric thoughts were interrupted by a growling stomach and he went on his way to the kitchen. He was never allowed in the kitchens of his old masters to make sure he wouldn't beg the servants for food. Starvation was one of his masters' favourite punishments, they all had that in common. Chanyeol felt excitement surge through his body. Baekhyun said he could do whatever he wanted, so perhaps he could try to cook something? Not that he even knew how to switch on an oven, but he could try, right? Wrong. On the kitchen table sat a batch of seemingly freshly made pancakes. Chanyeol has never seen something like this up close before, it was masters' food. Yet on the plate, he found a sticky note that explained him the pancakes were his, instructed him how to heat them up in the microwave, where to find syrup, and that there was lunch in the fridge, he could heat it up in the microwave as well. Chanyeol was ecstatic. The grin on his face just wouldn't disappear anymore. Also, he was grateful he knew how to read. Good thing his first master had someone teach him that, before he kicked him out. He made the pancakes like Baekhyun had instructed him to and noted that pancakes were the second best thing he has ever eaten, right after the pizza from yesterday.   
To kill time until Baekhyun would get back home, Chanyeol decided to rewatch Mulan. He admired the girl, she was so brave. Chanyeol wished he could be like her. When he had finished Mulan, he took a glance at the clock. It was only one pm, three more hours until Baekhyun came back home. He subconsciously pouted and decided to heat up his lunch. After that, he took another look at Baekhyuns' impressive DVD and Blu-ray collection and settled for a movie with the promising title “The ring “.   
When Baekhyun came home, the first thing he noticed was whimpering. He heard hysterical, hushed whimpering from the living room. His stomach fell. What if Chanyeol had hurt himself? He rushed to the living room and was greeted by the sight of a smashed flat screen. The half of his brain that didn't realize yet that Chanyeol was on where to be found was fascinated and thought: That thing was mounted to the wall, how did he even manage to break it? The other half of his brain was panicking. Where was Chanyeol? Baekhyun followed the whimpering noise to a harshly shivering lump in a blanket. Slowly, to not startle Chanyeol, he lifted the blanket. He was just about to ask Chanyeol what was wrong when the giant puppy yanked at his arm, making Baekhyun fall on the couch, and covered them both with the blanket. “Chanyeol, what- “ Chanyeol hushed him, teary eyed. “Shhh! She'll find you! “ Baekhyun frowned. “Who? “ “Samara!” Baekhyun blinked. Once, twice. Then he burst out laughing, so loudly that he startled poor Chanyeol, who fell backwards off the couch. He went to the DVD player and confirmed his suspicion. Chanyeol had just watched a horror movie. His eyes fell back to the broken TV. “It that why you broke the screen? “ he asked, getting a nod from a still shocked Chanyeol.   
“You are aware that this was a movie, right? None of it is real. “ Baekhyun said, voice half soothing, half amused. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at the precious hybrid. He could see how Chanyeols' mind began to work, and after a little while, Chanyeol gasped in terror. “I broke your TV. “ he said in horror. Baekhyun looked back at the TV, then to Chanyeol. “Yup. “ Chanyeol started sputtering apologies, his voice shaky. It wouldn't take long for him to start to cry. “I'm sorry, master, I didn't mean to, I'm so stupid. I should have known better. I am so useless. You saved me and are so nice to me and I make nothing but trouble. I'm so, so sorry. I should probably stop annoying you now, I'm sorry... “ Chanyeol went to the kitchen, got the biggest knife he could find and lay it in front of Baekhyun before kneeling down in front of him. “Chanyeol, what exactly so you think you're doing? “ Baekhyun managed to croak out, having a bad idea of where this may be headed. Chanyeol starred a new rant of apologies. “I'm sorry, master, I have looked around the entire house today and didn't find anything better you could punish me with when I do bad. “ Baekhyun dropped the knife like it was hot. His suspicions were right. “My former masters had whips for that. Or they just beat me bloody with their hands. Only one ever used a knife. I just figured you wouldn't want to dirty your hands with the blood of a worthless hybrid and, well... “ The boy looked up at Baekhyun, anticipating his beatings. Baekhyun didn't react. Couldn't. Every single word that came out of Chanyeols' mouth broke Baekhyuns' heart, while simultaneously filling him with rage. He didn't know how many years of physical and mental abuse it took for someone to think he deserved being physically hurt this badly for something this minor, and he really didn't think he'd want to know.   
Baekhyun got on his knees in the same position as Chanyeol was. He gently reached his shaky hand out to touch Chanyeols' cheek. The hybrid closed his eyes in fear, but didn't do anything else. “Chanyeol. “ Baekhyun called out, hand caressing his face. The scared boy looked up, locking eyes with Baekhyun and not looking away anymore. For a dog hybrid, he had a stunning similarity with a rabbit in front of a snake and Baekhyun would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. His thumb rubbed little circles on Chanyeols' temple and he was willing his tears back. No need to cry if he swore to make sure to never let anything like that happen to Chanyeol again. “What makes you think about yourself that way? “ Baekhyun finally willed himself to ask, incredibly scared of the answer. Chanyeols' lower lip quivered. “Because it's true. Everyone knows. I'm not pretty enough, I should be smaller, cuter, have a higher voice, I should be younger. I'm just generally a mistake. “ Chanyeol spoke so convinced that Baekhyun fought the urge to find his former owners and kill them instantly. It could wait.   
“What are you talking about? You are beautiful. “ Baekhyun just needed to say it. “Your former owners were wrong. You are a living and feeling being, you should have the right to safety. You don't deserve any of the shit they have thrown at you, and you should never let anyone hurt you. “ Chanyeol looked at him like he had just told him that there was a fairy godmother. Baekhyun breathed out. If Chanyeol wanted to open up to him, he would. For now, all he could do was heal the scars the previous monsters had left. “Come on, you must still be scared because of the movie, let's get some ice cream. “ Chanyeols' jaw dropped. “But... I broke your TV. “ “Yeah, I've noticed. Get dressed, sweetie, you're goanna catch a cold. “ “You should be punishing me, not rewarding me! “ Chanyeol cried out before flinching, probably because he has just reprimanded Baekhyun, who now sighed heavily. “I'm not rewarding you, I'm trying to calm you. Too much stress isn't good for you. Yes, you broke my TV. So what? It's not like you did it out of malice. You were scared. And I consider it my job to teach you that your life and happiness are worth just as much as anyone elses'. I'm glad that nothing happened to you, don't you understand that you are worth so much more than that stupid device? It can be replaced, but you can't. You are the only you just like I am the only me. No one should try to take it from you, it's worth more than all the money in the world and it's yours, and yours only. Are you ready to go? “ He cut himself off, realizing he's been ranting. He turned to look at Chanyeol who stood in the middle of the hallway, right shoe on his foot, left one still in his hand, staring at Baekhyun like he had just told him his whole life was a lie. Well, technically, that is exactly what Baekhyun did. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol his sweetest smile, eyes turning into crescents. “What about your other shoe? “ Chanyeol nodded mechanically.   
The whole trip to the ice cream parlour and back, Chanyeol remained silent. After dinner, he still hadn't said a single word. Baekhyun assumed that it was just because he had a lot to take in. At eight pm, Baekhyun sent Chanyeol off to bed, he looked deadly exhausted and then went to sleep himself. What a day.   
Around 11 pm, Baekhyun heard a knock on his door. Luckily for him, he couldn't sleep so he wasn't woken up. He answered the door and in came Chanyeol, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and looking very apologetic. “I can't sleep “ he murmured quietly. Baekhyun didn't need to think twice before lifting the blanket and patting on the spot next to him. What else would a king sized bed be used for? Chanyeol hesitantly followed his invitation, lying down next to Baekhyun. The smaller man enveloped him in a hug without thinking, tracing his fingers through Chanyeols' hair and humming a quiet song. Chanyeol relaxed and it didn't take long for his breathing to even out. Baekhyun smiled fondly at the sweetheart before closing his own eyes, too.   
When Chanyeol woke up the next morning, he was alone. Baekhyun had already gone off to work, and Chanyeol felt grateful for that. He needed time to think. The shock had been evident in the beautiful mans' eyes when Chanyeol suggested a punishment, like the thought of hurting him made him sick, even though Chanyeol broke the TV. Which brought up another problem: What was Chanyeol supposed to do the entire day? Chanyeol pondered on that question during breakfast. He ended up taking a book from Baekhyuns' room, reminding himself to be careful with it. He wouldn't want to disappoint the way too nice man any further. The book turned out to be the first part of a trilogy, it was about dwarflike creatures with hairy feet, who has the task to bring a very dangerous ring to a volcano. Chanyeol found himself so fascinated with the book that he didn't even notice that Baekhyun had come home, until the man called out to him. Chanyeol jumped, then gave Baekhyun a sheepish smile, that was answered with one of Baekhyuns' own, beautiful ones. Chanyeol blatantly ignored the fluttering in his stomach. He would have to go to a doctor soon, perhaps he was getting sick. Since he did not feel particularly bad yet, there was no reason to worry Baekhyun yet, because that's exactly what Baekhyun seemed to do. It was  quite nice feeling, actually.   
“Would you like to come shopping with me?” Baekhyun asked. Shopping? Chanyeol cocked his head. He's never been shopping before. “You need clothes and a phone, also, I might have to go looking for a new TV. We could have dinner in a restaurant after. “ Baekhyun explicated. Chanyeol blushed at the mention of the broken TV but nodded in agreement to Baekhyuns' idea. Baekhyuns' smile widened and the fluttering in Chanyeols' stomach worsened. He would seriously have to do something about that.   
The mall was huge. There were colours, scents and noises everywhere. Chanyeol didn't know where to look first. None of his former masters had ever taken him shopping, they were serious men with a reputation to uphold, an overgrown puppy running around would not be the best idea, he was told. Chanyeol turned his head in all directions trying to take in everything at once. As they made their way through a big crowd that was pushing and pulling, almost drifting Chanyeol away from Baekhyun, Chanyeol took his hand. Baekhyun looked up at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. Then he led them into a clothing store. Chanyeol ran around excitedly, big smile on his face and pointed at all the things he liked. Baekhyun patiently followed him and grabbed the things Chanyeol pointed at. After about half an hour and several crashes into racks as well as other customers caused by a very excited hybrid, Baekhyun handed the now huge pile of clothes to Chanyeol and told him to go try them. He led him to a few small cabins and left Chanyeol alone. The next few minutes (or maybe a little more than a few) were spent trying on clothes. Chanyeol almost giggled in excitement. He never had any clothes of his own before, and he looked good in them. I wonder if Baekhyun will think so, too, Chanyeol briefly thought before changing back into the clothes he came in: an oversized T-shirt (at least for Baekhyun, it was) and some sweatpants. Chanyeol exited the cabin and looked for Baekhyun. He was nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol willed himself not to panic and looked around. He couldn't leave, they would never find each other again. After about five minutes, Baekhyun showed up with a bag in his hand, giving Chanyeol an apologetic smile. “I forgot something I had to get, sorry. I hope, you didn't wait too long. “ Chanyeol smiled weakly, mainly glad that he was back and shook his head. “Let's go pay for this. “ Baekhyun gestured to the clothes and went to the checkout. Chanyeol followed and then gawked at the price. “Y-you can't spend that much money on me! “ he tried to argue, but the only response he got was a shrug followed by: “And who said that? “ Chanyeol could only gulp and obediently follow Baekhyun, who carried all the bags, outside.   
The next shop they entered was the electronics store, where Baekhyun picked a new TV and then let Chanyeol pick a phone. Chanyeol smiled nervously and glanced at the price tags. No way he could choose something this expensive. Baekhyun muttered some encouraging things, but Chanyeol didn't want Baekhyun to spend more money on him. Baekhyun sighed. “See it this way: It's also for me. If you have a phone, you can call me if something happens and I don't have to worry. “ They ended up picking a smartphone of a cheaper brand (Chanyeol refused anything else) and then were on their way.   
Baekhyun picked a restaurant and they took a seat, looking at the menus. Chanyeol was determined to pick the cheapest dish. His focus was broken by the beeping of Baekhyuns' phone, who checked the message he just received. His eyes widened and he coughed a little, blushing in the process. “What is it? “ Chanyeol asked curiously, and Baekhyun jumped. “Oh, uhm... Nothing, really, just a message from Kyungsoo. “ he said flusteredly, fidgeting in his seat. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, as cute as awkward Baekhyun was, something was obviously not quite right. “So, uh... Since I never had a hybrid before, I don't really know much about some... things. Kyungsoo just said that I perhaps... should ask you about your... heat, so I'm prepared when... you know... “ Baekhyun stopped, face beet red. The topic was obviously uncomfortable for him, he looked like he could die on the spot from awkwardness. Chanyeol cooed in his mind and thought about how to best answer the question. “I don't know, honestly. I had to take suppressants since I was twelve. “ Baekhyuns' eyes widened. “Don't suppressants make it worse once you stop taking them? You haven't taken any with me. “ He sounded worried. Chanyeol shrugged. “I doubt we can still stop the process now. I'll just have to wait and see. “ Baekhyun nodded and sipped on his water nervously.   
Back at home, Baekhyun helped Chanyeol to put the newly bought things away and then grabbed the bag he got without Chanyeol. He cleared his throat shyly. Chanyeol cocked his head. “So... why didn't you tell me it was you birthday? “ he asked reproachfully. Chanyeol was surprised. He didn't even know that it was his birthday, he never got to celebrate it, anyways. “I could have organized a party! But no, instead I only get to read it this morning in your birth certificate. “ Baekhyun wailed. “I didn't know it was my birthday... “ Chanyeol murmured, his head low. Baekhyun looked horrified. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again and uttered something along the lines of “Well, now you do “, squeezed the bag into into Chanyeols' hands, said “Happy birthday. Good night. “ and scurried away. Chanyeol was surprised enough not to say anything as Baekhyun disappeared in his room. He opened the bag and found a teddy bear. A huge, fluffy teddy bear that smiled goodnaturedly and held a red heart in its paws. Chanyeol smiled widely at the adorable bear, his first birthday present ever and ran after Baekhyun. He caught the unexpecting boy in a bone crushing hug and thanked him for the entire day, it was the best birthday he ever had. Baekhyun eventually wrapped his arms around him, pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You're welcome. Sleep well, love. “ he gave Chanyeol a loving smile before closing his bedroom door. 

Chanyeol woke up feeling a little warm. A glance to the clock told him it was 10 pm. He got up and went to the kitchen, following the routine he had found into in the last two weeks. He made breakfast, texted Baekhyun good morning and then went to the living room to either read, watch a movie or play with his phone. But after a few minutes, he got restless. He was tired and couldn't focus and he still felt warm. Something in his insides turned and he felt upset in a way he didn't know. Subconsciously, he went to Baekhyuns' room. He lay on Baekhyuns' bed, his soothing scent hitting his nostrils and fell asleep immediately. He felt so exhausted.   
Chanyeol woke up, feeling like his whole body was on fire. He kicked the blankets off and took a deep breath to regain control over his body. That was a mistake. Baekhyuns' scent filled his lungs once again and the heat got worse. A painful throbbing between his legs caught Chanyeols' attention and he looked down on himself. He was rock hard. As he moved his legs, he noticed that he was leaking a clear, sticky substance, a lot of it. The pain in his groin caused Chanyeol to hiss, he was sweating buckets and ruined his clothes with self lubricant. Chanyeol wriggeled out of them. He felt so hot. He shifted in hope of finding a more comfortable position. His aching cock brushed the bedsheets and his breath hitched. It felt so good. Hesitantly, he moved his hand down his oversensitive body, gasped as his wrist brushed his nipple and ran his fingertips over his belly, further down, the ache becoming worse and better at the same time. He wrapped his hand around his member and slowly moved it up and down. It felt amazing. Chanyeol added pressure and let out a choked moan. He experimentally went a little faster. He choked. His hand moved up and down, varying in pressure. He ran his thumb over his slit and shivered. He felt a knot tie in his stomach and with every stroke, it became tighter. Chanyeol wanted to explode, but he couldn't. The pain was excruciating and Chanyeol wanted to cry. Then he remembered the lubricant. Perhaps he could come, if he fingered himself? He slowly inserted a finger into his butt. It didn't sting like it did when one of his masters did it. He began slowly moving the finger in and out while stroking his cock with his other hand. He was close. He added another finger, then another. It brought him closer to his orgasm, but he still didn't come. Chanyeol was desperate. He wished Baekhyun was here. He would know how to make it better. He always did. Chanyeol whimpered at the thought of Baekhyun, his scent on the bed driving him mad. Chanyeol imagined Baekhyun, his beautiful eyes and soft lips, and suddenly he wished to feel those lips somewhere that was not his temple or forehead. He imagined Baekhyun kissing him, for real this time. On the lips. Or maybe his nipples or even the head of his cock. Chanyeol started touching himself again, only this time with Baekhyun on his mind. Baekhyuns' lips on his, his hands running down his body, teasing and tickling, pinching his nipple. Baekhyuns' beautiful, slender fingers inside him, working him open and preparing him for his cock. Chanyeol would have noticed that this was the first time he actually wished for someone to fuck him, hadn't he been so far gone. His fingers slammed inside his ass and he came with Baekhyuns' name on his lips. He let out a relieved and exhausted sigh, only to realise that he was still hard. He cried out.   
Baekhyun came home to whimpering. His first thought was: Did Chanyeol watch a horror film again? The second: What if he's hurt? Baekhyun called Chanyeol, the response he got was another whimper that sounded a lot like his name. It came from his bedroom. Baekhyun dropped everything and ran to his room. He held his breath and opened the door, mentally preparing for the worst. He expected broken bones, maybe blood, but certainly not Chanyeol laying on his bed, stark naked with his legs spread and four fingers shoved up his butt. Baekhyun gasped. Chanyeol looked up at him. His face was flushed, his pupils blown and he drooled. He whimpered a “please “ at Baekhyun who already felt his pants getting too tight. Chanyeols' heat must have hit.   
Baekhyun panicked. He had done enough reading to know that Chanyeol is in immense pain by now.  He would need help to break the heat. But what was Baekhyun supposed to do? He wasn't that close with Chanyeol and from what he had gotten from the youngers' behaviour so far, he had been abused severely. What if Chanyeol ended up regretting it? What if he broke the fragile trust he had worked so hard for? But then again, Baekhyun knew very well that it was plain cruel not to help a hybrid in heat. Chanyeol whimpered again and Baekhyun made his decision. He got rid of his pants and settled himself between the hybrids' thighs. Chanyeol understood and removed his hand, spreading his long legs wider to grant Baekhyun better access. Baekhyun lost no time to push into Chanyeols' slick heat and they both sighed simultaneously when Baekhyuns' balls hit Chanyeols' behind. Baekhyun tried to look into Chanyeols' eyes for consent, but he was too far gone to even notice. So, Baekhyun pulled out, just to slam back in, picking up in pace in the process. He knew that teasing and foreplay were more of a nuisance during heat, hence his quick reaction. He only wanted to break Chanyeols' heat. The latter lay under him, completely wrecked and Baekhyun had to do his best not to come right then. How could anyone be so beautiful, even in this state? But perhaps that was just Baekhyuns' whipped mind speaking. He decided to focus on the task at hand, angling his thrusts slightly upwards. Chanyeol let out a hoarse scream and Baekhyun mentally smirked. Found it. He pulled out and pushed back in, aiming right for the prostate. It didn't even take five more minutes until he felt Chanyeol clenching around him, indicating he was close. Baekhyun took a firm grip at his member, flicking his wrist to help Chanyeol come. When he did, he moaned out loudly, shooting tick ropes of sperm on his own belly as well as Baekhyuns'. Baekhyun came inside of Chanyeol a few moments after. He made sure that Chanyeol was ok, then pulled out and got off the bed.   
Chanyeol lay on Baekhyuns' bed, staring at the ceiling. His heat was fjnally broken, he should be relieved. Instead, he was worried. Baekhyun had caught him masturbating on his bed, but he had reacted surprisingly positive. What irked Chanyeol was that now, Baekhyun had left. There weren't any kisses or pets exchanged during the intercourse, just raw fucking, and now Baekhyun had left without a single word. What if he, too, had only wanted to play with him? What if he brought him back to the store now? Chanyeol wanted to run after Baekhyun to beg him not to bring him back, but he was too exhausted. His mind was running, but he couldn't move a single muscle. He sighed. He should have known better than to fall for Baekhyun. His first instincts were never wrong.   
After about twenty minutes, Baekhyun came back. “Can you get up? “ he asked gently and Chanyeols' mind was screaming. No! No, I can't get up! You can't give me away. I won't go with you! But he couldn't say anything. He felt tears pricking in his eyes, and Baekhyun, of course, noticed. His facial expression became pained. “It's alright, this was a one time thing, I promise. “ Chanyeol internally cried. I knew it. Chanyeol certainly wouldn't get up. But he didn't have the strength to put p a fight as Baekhyun heaved him up either. At least let me take the shops' clothes with me. You're not gonna throw me on the street naked, are you? Chanyeol gave Baekhyun big, pleading eyes, but the smaller made no attempt at getting him any clothes. Chanyeol choked back a sob. Dark thoughts clouded his mind, until they were taken over by surprise when Baekhyun took him to the bathroom and gently placed him in the tub, that was filled with warm, nicely scented water. The thought if Baekhyun perhaps wanted to drown him crossed his mind but was extinguished when he felt hands gently cleaning him, massaging his sore muscles in the process and surprising Chanyeol once more. He underestimated Baekhyuns' kindness. He always had to clean himself before, if he was even allowed to be clean. Baekhyuns' hands gently threaded through Chanyeols' hair, making him relax completely. Maybe Chanyeol was just paranoid.   
Baekhyun lifted the still motionless Chanyeol out of the tub, panting hard, and flopped him down on a chair. Then, he got a soft towel and dried him off carefully, making sure to not miss a single spot and then helped Chanyeol into his pyjama. Chanyeol could only stare in awe as he was once again lifted up and brought to bed. His own, this time. Baekhyun tucked him in gently and then pressed his lips on his forehead like he always did. “You should rest.  I'll bring your dinner to the bed. “   
Chanyeol got his dinner like promised and then fell asleep, snuggled up with his teddy, feeling warm and comfortable.   
When Chanyeol woke up, the first thing he noticed was how sore he was. The pain in his ass was bearable since he had spent the entire day stretching himself out until Baekhyun came, but the insides of his thighs were bruised where Baekhyuns' sharp hipbone had repeatedly rutted against. Chanyeol got up with a groan and went to the kitchen to find his breakfast. Everything was like before, only Chanyeol didn't feel the same. His little infatuation with his owner had grown into actual love and Chanyeol couldn't help but wish Baekhyun had stayed by his side for the night, but Baekhyun himself had said it was a one time thing and Chanyeol should probably feel grateful he helped at all. He surely had been thrown into an uncomfortable situation yesterday. Maybe the lack of kisses meant that Baekhyun didn't like him that way? When Chanyeol first came to the apartment, he had been called roommate. Maybe that was all Baekhyun wanted. To not be lonely, when he came home. Chanyeol caught himself getting sad at the thought. Snap out of it. Friendship is better than being used. Chanyeol nodded to himself. If Baekhyun wanted a friend, he'd get a friend. That was the least he could do after the man had been so good to him. Making things awkward by confessing would not be helpful.   
Around midday, Chanyeol got a call from Baekhyun. His cheery voice sounded through the phone and was not the least bit awkward at all. Perhaps he really just wants to forget this happened, Chanyeol thought and forced back a sigh. “I will be bringing a friend over, if you don't mind. I wanted to introduce you to each other for a long time now. “ Chanyeol forced himself to reply normally. “Yeah, sure, I don't mind. Who is it? “ “Her name is Taeyeon, and she is just great. We've been friends since I can remember. “ Why didn't you move in with her then, Chanyeol thought, feeling an unfamiliar anger rise in the pit of his stomach. “I'll look forward to it. “ he grit out instead.   
Taeyeon turned out to be a beautiful woman around their age, and she seemed indeed really close to Baekhyun. She touched his shoulder when she laughed and rested her head on it, when she got tired. Chanyeol, being the well-mannered person he was raised to be could only throw her glares when Baekhyun wasn't looking. Taeyeon was, though, and she answered every dirty look with an innocent smile. The entire afternoon was spent with Taeyeon and Baekhyun exchanging anecdotes and childhood stories and Chanyeol feeling like he was interfering. He was miserable. Baekhyun seemed so relaxed and happy around her, maybe she was more than a friend to him? Chanyeol thought about it more. What if Baekhyun wasn't even interested in males and had only helped Chanyeol out of pity yesterday? What if it had been a nuisance and that was why Baekhyun acted like nothing happened? What if he was uncomfortable around him now? “Chanyeol-sshi, are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot.” Taeyeons' voice interrupted his mental rant. When Chanyeol looked up, he realised they were alone in the room. Where did Baekhyun go? “He left about five minutes ago. “ Taeyeon answered his thought in an amused voice. “Seriously, though, are you okay? “ Chanyeol nodded curtly. Why couldn't she be a bitch so he could at least properly hate her? The atmosphere in the room was uncomfortable, even when Baekhyun came back. Taeyeon was perfect, she would be great for Baekhyun. Her body was petite just like Baekhyuns', she had a pretty smile and voice and she seemed kike a generally nice and caring person. Chanyeol wanted to be Baekhyuns' friend, right? Approving of a nice girl for his new friend seemed like a good start. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd just have to keep a distance from Baekhyun until he had his emotions settled.   
When Taeyeon left, Baekhyun closed the door with a smile. It was nice to catch up with his old friend like this. The last time they'd met up was about half a year ago, when Taeyeon needed his help in preparing her proposal to her now-fiancée, Stephanie. It was a pity, really, but Taeyeon was a busy woman with her super-career and now, that they moved in together, her diva fiancée. Baekhyun chuckled at the thought and found Chanyeol sprawled out on the couch, facial expression unreadable. “So... “ Baekhyun started, trying not to sound awkward, although being alone with Chanyeol definitely made his heart leap. “What'd you think of Taeyeon? “ he asked expectantly. He really didn't know, he had thought the two would click instantly, but Chanyeol was unusually quiet the whole time she was there. Was he still thinking about what happened yesterday? Did he really regret it that much? “She's... nice. “ was the reply he got. “Just nice? “ Baekhyun teased, hoping to get a reaction out of Chanyeol. The hybrid just stared emotionlessly. “She's great. She's really pretty and caring. You two would look good together. I approve. “ Chanyeol explained, sounding a little defeated. Is he... jealous? Baekhyun decided to investigate. “Well, you may approve, but her fiancée certainly won't. “ he grinned at Chanyeol as he saw his shoulders relax a little. “Really? I'm sorry, I just assumed, given how touchy-feely she got with you. “ His voice sounded a little bitter. Baekhyun held back a smile, did he, maybe, have a chance? “Chanyeol... You're not jealous, are you? “ Chanyeol flinched a little, but kept his facade up. “What? No. You wanted a roommate, not a lover, right? I'm happy with that, you're way better than all of my former masters already. “ Baekhyun saw right through his act by now, bit the mention of Chanyeols' previous owners distracted him. “May I ask... what did they do to you? “ Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing they don't usually do. “ Baekhyun pried further until he got a sigh from Chanyeol. “I was sold the first time when I was five. Some rich guy who had a thing for children. He made sure I learn how to read, education is a symbol of status, and if your slave has it, well... He brought me back to the store when I outgrew him, I was thirteen by then. Hybrids who come back don't get treated very well. No one wanted to buy me, I was too tall, too lanky and generally too much. I don't really look like a submissive hybrid is supposed to, you know? Then this guy came by, he was tall, taller than me, and he was handsome and he wanted me. I was so happy. I was sold to him, when I was fifteen and he kept me for about a month. He forced me to do things I've never done before and didn't want to do. He beat me when I did wrong and he beat me in bed and he kept reminding me that I should be grateful someone as ugly as me was even bought. “ Chanyeols' lower lip quivered. Baekhyun wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he also needed to hear the rest of the story. “He brought me back to the store, when he got bored with me, I was a disgrace by then. Being returned once was rare, but twice? Well, the next masters came and went, some cruel, some very cruel. I don't remember how many of them there were, but they all kept me for a month tops. And then you came and I was so scared of you. You smelled so good, it got my attention right away. And when you said you wanted me, I was certain there was something wrong with you. I thought you were going to use me and then throw me away, like all the others, but you didn't. In fact, you didn't want me in that way at all. I should be glad, shouldn't I? “ Chanyeol was sobbing by now.   
Baekhyun was shook. He wrapped his arm around the hybrid, who flinched away. But Baekhyun ignored it and pulled him into a hug. He planted little kisses all over the hybrids' face. “What makes you think I don't want you? Didn't I tell you how beautiful you are, over and over? “ Chanyeol looked up at him, in his eyes confusion. “You said so yourself. You said it was a one time thing and then pretended nothing happened. And you never even kissed me properly. “ His head hung low and he mumbled. Baekhyun cupped Chanyeols' cheek in his hand. “I'm sorry, love. I thought you were uncomfortable. I didn't want you to think I'd force you into anything and I didn't want to break your trust. Let me make it up to you? “ Hope glinted  in Chanyeols' eyes as Baekhyun pulled him into his lap and pressed his lips against his. Baekhyun dominated the kiss, moving his lips gently, but firmly against Chanyeols'. After a while, Baekhyun started nibbling on Chanyeols' lower lip, asking for entrance. Chanyeol parted his lips and Baekhyun moved his tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun took his time, exploring Chanyeols' mouth and roaming his hands all over his body. He sucked a little o  Chanyeols' tongue, earning him a moan. He smiled and pulled away. “Bedroom? “ Chanyeol nodded.   
Baekhyun gently pushed Chanyeol onto the bed, hovering over him. He discarded Chanyeol of his shirt and let his hands wander all over Chanyeols' torso while kissing him passionately. He felt himself getting hard, and he wasn't the only one. He pressed his palm briefly against the growing bulge in Chanyeols' pants, and Chanyeol gasped. Baekhyun pulled away from his lips to let him breathe, nibbling and kissing his jaw, neck and collarbone before trailing down. He pressed kisses from Chanyeols' chest to his belly further down. He pulled Chanyeols' jeans down together with his boxers, leaving him bare and leaking in front of his hungry eyes. Baekhyun smirked internally. Chanyeols' ass was dripping with self lubricant, but for now, his attention was on Chanyeols' cock. He licked the tip, hearing a hiss from Chanyeol and then wrapped his hands around it. He slowly took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and enjoying the beautiful noises Chanyeol made. He started moving his head up and down, increasing the suction and swirling his tongue around the head, then pressing it directly into the slit. A string of profanities left Chanyeols' mouth. Baekhyun smiled around his cock while occupying his hands with Chanyeols' balls, giving them soft squeezes. When Chanyeol involuntarily bucked his hips, Baekhyun stopped and ended the blowjob with a lick from Chanyeols' balls to the tip of his dick. A sweet taste invaded Baekhyuns' mouth, similar to honey. He liked it. He figured it was the self lubricant and got an idea.   
He ordered Chanyeol to his hands and knees and the boy immediately complied. Baekhyun spread his asscheeks and was met with the most arousing sight he ever got to see. Chanyeols' hole was soaking wet with lubricant, twitching and clenching as if waiting to be filled. Baekhyun licked a stripe from Chanyeols' balls to his buttcrack, over his hole and to his tail. He got a whine of “That's dirty! “ in reply. Baekhyun bit one of Chanyeols' buttcheeks and then proceeded to lick his crack. He traced it, them nibbled on Chanyeols' rim, circling it with his tongue. Chanyeols' arms gave up, he flopped his head down on the pillow, now only sticking his ass out. Baekhyun sucked on Chanyeols' hole before stiffening his tongue and trusting it inside. Chanyeol moaned out and arched his back. Baekhyun grabbed him by the hips while fucking him with his tongue. Chanyeol whimpered and whined, pushing his hips back to meet Baekhyuns' thrusts until he was fucking himself on his tongue. Baekhyun smiled, but he wasn't even close to done with him. So he pulled away with a broken sob of Chanyeol and turned Chanyeol back onto his back. He exchanged a heated kiss with him that turned sloppy rather quickly, Chanyeol couldn't focus. Baekhyun gave his attention to Chanyeols' neck as he inserted a finger into Chanyeols' butt, looking for his prostate while sucking hickeys into his skin. By the time he inserted the second finger, there were several bruises on Chanyeols' neck that would even be visible when he was wearing a shirt.   
Chanyeols' back arched off the mattress when Baekhyun finally found his spot as he scissored him open. Baekhyun added a third finger, making sure to always hit the prostate as he made more hickeys. Mine. Mine. Mine. Was all that his mind was able to produce. He added a fourth finger, when Chanyeol came. Baekhyun got rid of his own pants as he stroked the exhausted and oversensitive hybrid back to his full size. He settled himself between Chanyeols' legs, waiting for consent. When he got it, he pushed in, until he was fully settled. Without his heat, Chanyeol was just as unprepared as everyone else and clenched in discomfort. Baekhyun took one of his nipples in his mouth to distract him. Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun started moving his tongue around it sucking and nibbling and biting while taking care of the other nub by rolling his thumb over it and giving it a pinch every once in a while. Chanyeol was panting heavily. “Move, please “ he said. Baekhyun started thrusting into him, slowly at first, then rolling his hips faster and faster, never failing to hit the prostate. He snapped his hips in a quick pace, making Chanyeol moan and thrash under him. Baekhyun felt Chanyeols' legs wrapped around his hips making it hard to fully pull out. He grabbed the legs and settled them on his shoulders instead, granting himself more access. Baekhyun pulled out completely before thrusting back in hardly, settling himself deeper inside Chanyeol that he has ever been. Chanyeol cried out, and Baekhyun just continued fucking him like his life depended on it. It didn't take long until Chanyeol came a second time, the clench around Baekhyuns' cock making him follow soon. He collapsed onto Chanyeol, catching his breath while smothering Chanyeols' face with kisses. Then get got up, went to the bathroom to fill the tub for Chanyeol and to clean himself.   
When Chanyeol was cleaned and dried, Baekhyun brought him to bed, tucked him in and lay beside him. No one would stop him from being with Chanyeol now. He cradled him into his arms and pressed a kiss on top of his head. “I love you. “ He could feel Chanyeol smile against his chest. “I love you, too. “


	2. Little sequel-thing

It was a beautiful late spring day. The sun was shining, heating the air up enough to be comfortably warm and illuminated the stunning scene. The grass had a deep, healthy green colour, blossoming cherry trees lined the gravelled lane that led up to the pavilion, filling it with pink flower petals and birds were singing. At the sides of the path were benches and long tables, all clothed in white and soft pink, flowers decorating the ensemble, a mix of roses and jasmine, spreading an intoxicating scent in the air and the white pavilion, too, was decorated with flowers. Stephanie really couldn't have picked any better day for her wedding. Not that anyone was surprised, really. The woman always had to have everything perfectly planned. Baekhyun heard she gave the wedding planners a really hard time, and he could vividly imagine that. He chuckled at the thought. He loved Stephanie, he really did, but he couldn't understand how Taeyeon could constantly put up with her.   
Baekhyun was interrupted in his thoughts, when his beautiful and at the moment very excited boyfriend started dragging him to one of the benches, his tail wagging. Baekhyun laughed and followed, sitting down in the front together with Chanyeol who seemed to be rather impatient, before the other guests came. Soon all benches would be filled with friends, family and people who you had to invite if you wanted to be popular.   
As they sat down, Chanyeol cuddled up to Baekhyun, laying his head onto his shoulder. Baekhyun thought, it looked a little uncomfortable, Chanyeol was quite a bit taller than him, after all. But he didn't say anything. If Chanyeol was happy with this position, who was Baekhyun to complain? Especially, when it meant more snuggling time. Baekhyun loved to watch Chanyeol becoming a happy and energetic bundle of fluff, he made great progress in the last six months. Pride filled his chest as he watched Chanyeol smiling and waving to greet people he didn't even know. He has gained so much confidence. The garden slowly filled with people, and a man with beautiful, somewhat girlish features squeezed on the bench next to Chanyeol. “Hi, my name is Minki, I'm a cousin of Stephanies' and you? “ he introduced himself to Chanyeol with a sweet smile. Chanyeol returned the smile. “I'm Chanyeol, a... an acquaintance of Taeyeon. “ He hesitated at the word acquaintance and Baekhyun felt the need to interrupt. “More like her replacement of a best friend. I always thought, it was me, but since I introduced you two, she can't stop going on about you. “ He playfully pouted at Chanyeol. It was true. Taeyeon was absolutely charmed by Chanyeol. The two made, like Baekhyun had predicted, great friends after Chanyeol had gotten over his jealousy. By now, they sometimes even ganged up on him. Just a few weeks ago, Taeyeon had called Baekhyun out for being a nagging mom and Chanyeol had actually agreed. Baekhyun had sulked for the rest of the day. Chanyeol laughed awkwardly. “You know she loves you more. “ He said. Baekhyun grinned up at him. He was just too cute. Minki seemed to think the same, since he silently cooed behind Chanyeols' back. Baekhyun wanted to retort something just in order to make Chanyeol more flustered, when the crowd grew silent and music started playing.   
Down the isle walked Stephanie in a long white gown that didn't quite reach the floor. It was skin tight and only got wider at the knees so that the fabric swept around her feet  in big waves with every step she took. The sleeves were long, as well, and the dress had a square neckline that was just deep enough to show off her collarbones and a bit below. The snowy white satin shone in the sun, almost blindingly. Stephanies' hair was done up and fell back down over her collarbone in big curls. She looked stunning. As Stephanie walked down the long rows of people, who were all staring at her, she smiled widely (Baekhyun knew she was enjoying the attention) and Chanyeol remarked “She looks like Belle. “ Baekhyun nodded. Her hairstyle did resemble that of Disneys' Belle in the ballroom scene. It was one of the couples' favourite movies.   
When Stephanie arrived at the pavilion, Taeyeon reached a hand out to her and she took it. They now stood facing each other and the music stopped as Taeyeon cleared her throat. “My beautiful Stephanie, “ she started, looking directly into her eyes, probably forgetting about all the people around the two of them, “before I first met you, everyone who knew you warned me. You're a difficult person, they said, almost a tyrant, and I must admit, I was terrified. They made you sound like a monster, so that when I did meet you, I hardly dared to open my mouth. Not only have I heard all these awful things about you, but you were also so breathtakingly stunning that I thought I should feel honoured to breathe the same air as you. I tripped and stained your favourite dress with red wine. At that moment, I honestly thought, you would kill me. But you didn't. You helped me up, asked me whether I was okay and scolded the people who laughed at me. I didn't know what to say. I think that was the moment I fell for you, although I only realised it a lot later. You were, and still are, such a kind and caring person that I sometimes don't know how people could call you a diva.  Then again, in other moments, you make it quite clear. “ The guests chuckled, because, yes, they all have met one or the other difficult side of the bride. Taeyeon's so gonna get it for that, Baekhyun thought, but the woman continued. “You have a strong attitude and personality and if you want something, you know very well how to get it. Those who can't handle it insult you behind your back and you know it. But you stand proud and just ignore it. You know who is fake with you and don't bother with them, since you don't deem them worth your tears. I deeply admire you for that. For knowing what you want and for staying strong although so many people look at you in a bad light. When I realised that I loved you, I didn't know what to do. We have become good friends at that point and I didn't want to ruin that. I was scared that you would reject me, not because you thought, you stood above me, but because I thought, you were straight. And even if not, I never saw myself as good girlfriend material. But you proved me wrong once again, when I called you, drunk out of my mind, at three in the morning to confess, because in a sober state I wouldn't have dared. You picked me up from the bar and let me sleep in your bed. The next morning, you took care of me with painkillers and hangover soup and we shared our first kiss. I was the happiest person alive. You continued to surprise me all through our relationship and you never fail to make me feel way luckier than I deserve. I love you, Stephanie Hwang, and I will continue to love you until we're old and wrinkly. I will never stop cherishing you until the day I die, and I would like to spend the time in between with you. I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore. Will you marry me? “   
Stephanie was a sobbing mess by now, she could only nod. When the oaths were spoken and the kiss was shared, all guests applauded, some even whistled. From the corner of his eye, Baekhyun saw Minki wiping a tear. He looked up at Chanyeol to notice that he had pretty teary eyes as well. His mood dampened a little. He wishes he could do something like that for Chanyeol, but hybrids weren't allowed to get married. Chanyeol probably didn't bother anyway, but Baekhyun couldn't help but feel bad. When the newly wed couple disappeared to change into more comfortable clothes, the dance floor was opened. The music started playing again and couples swept circles over the green space. A buffet was presented and people got together in groups to chat. Chanyeols' first stop was the buffet. Of course.  Baekhyun followed and watched him trying to put a bit of every offered dish on his plate at once. He smiled and got Chanyeol and himself something to drink.   
“Ugh... I'm so full...” Chanyeol whined next to Baekhyun, but he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for him, he had put it on his plate himself. Chanyeol let his head fall on Baekhyuns' shoulder and curled into him as well as possible. “You didn't have to eat everything, you know? “ Chanyeol only whined in response and Baekhyun pressed a kiss on top of his head. Looking up, he saw a slim girl approaching. “Baekhyun oppa! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you? “ Baekhyun smiled weakly at Soojung before replying. “Great and yourself? “ Soojung smiled, fluttered her eyelashes and said: “A little lonely, perhaps? “ Chanyeols' ears perked up, he linked his arm with Baekhyuns' like he wasn't already close with him obviously enough and glared at Soojung. She chuckled. “Nice to meet you, too, and you are? “ Chanyeol growled and tightened his grip on Baekhyuns' arm. “I'm Chanyeol, his boyfriend. “ “Jung SooJung, the pleasure is all yours. “ She replied. Baekhyun decided to intervene, he wouldn't want Chanyeol to hate the sarcastic girl, because that is all she was. Sarcastic. “Soojung, stop taunting him. “ She mock saluted and then switched the topic. “So... How's Jongin? “ Baekhyun bit back a grin and feigned hurt. “How stupid of me to think you'd talk to me without an ulterior motive. “ Yup, Soojung had a crush on the guy who stole Baekhyuns' roommate. (And thus indirectly made him meet the best thing that ever happened to him, but we'll ignore this for now) Soojung protested immediately. “I just wanted to know. “ “He's fine, as far as I know. I haven't seen him since he moved in with Kyungsoo. “ “Why would he move in with your roommate? Did you kick poor Kyungsoo out for the cutie here? “ Soojung frowned. She adored Kyungsoo, this was something she probably wouldn't forgive. “Nope, he went all by him self. Apparently, his boyfriend is more important than me. “ Baekhyun pouted. Soojung remained silent for a second, Baekhyun could almost see the little gear wheels turning in her head, then her face fell. “Jongin and Kyungsoo are dating? “ She sounded positively scandalised. “I know, right? And Soo left me all alone in the flat for that idiot. Oh, well... “ Soojungs' face fell into a pout. “Nini  is not an idiot. “ She defended. Chanyeol giggled quietly behind Baekhyun. Soojung glared. She opened her mouth, probably to reprimand the duo, but she was interrupted by a very handsome llama. “Krystal! Where have you been? The guys are all waiting for you. “ Soojung turned with the sweetest smile, like she hadn't just tried to melt a hole in Baekhyuns' head just with her eyes and took the girls' arm (She looked very flustered) before leaving.   
Baekhyun felt a tap on his shoulder. “Do you think she knows that the guy she's here with has a crush on her? “ Baekhyun grinned. “Not a guy. “ Chanyeols' eyes widened a little and Baekhyun felt his heart swell with affection. To think that such an innocent creature was abused and robbed of all joy in life still made his insides burn. Baekhyun tried his best to make Chanyeol forget the previous years, he showered him in all the love and affection he could and spoiled him way beyond his budget. He was worth it. “Baekhyun? Are you alright? “ Baekhyun flinched. “Yeah, I just got sidetracked there for a second. No, I don't think she knows, and Amber is doing a great effort in keeping it like that. Doesn't want to ruin their friendship, I think. “ “So, do you think she'd have a chance if she confessed? “ Baekhyun took his time to think before answering the question. “I'm not sure. It's not like Soojung showed any signs of interest in that way, but she is painfully oblivious sometimes. It can only be told for sure when Amber sucks it up and confesses. “ Chanyeol nodded in understanding and snuggled back into Baekhyuns' side. “I still don't like her, though. Perhaps she should really try it with Amber instead of flirting with taken guys. “ He pouted. Baekhyun chuckled and pressed his lips, for the nth time today, against Chanyeols' temple. No one would ever compete against the hybrid.  
“Baekhyun, is that you? My, you've grown since I last saw you. “ Taeyeons' grandmother came walking towards them with a smile. “I see you're still all alone... You need to meet this friend of Stephanies', Bora is her name I think, she is just lovely. She studies literature and arts, and she is an amazing cook... “ Baekhyun interrupted quickly. “Actually, I am here with my boyfriend. “ He gestured to Chanyeol, who looked up at grandma Kim with a lost expression. The woman raised an eyebrow. “Uh, sure. Do you think I could talk to you in private somewhere? “ She grabbed Baekhyuns' arm, who hesitantly looked at Chanyeol. He had very well noticed the nasty glare that Mrs Kim had thrown in his direction and from his boyfriends' expression he could tell that he did, too, but he smiled and nodded. Baekhyun took a breath and pecked Chanyeol on the cheek before strolling off with the elderly woman, mentally preparing himself for a scolding. As nice as grandma Kim was, she was one conservative lady. She almost boycotted her own grandchilds' wedding, because she decided to marry a girl instead of a boy. “Baekhyun, darling, do you really think that this is a good idea? You could have the cutest children, what if this is just a phase? “ Baekhyun mentally rolled his eyes. Yeah, a phase that lasted my entire life. “I really doubt that, halmoni. “ The woman pursed her lips. “Well, I guess that I can't talk you into reason then, Taeyeon showed me how stubborn you homosexuals can be. She was such a sweet child until that Stephanie came along. “ Baekhyun grit his teeth. He had heard the complaints from Taeyeon, but he hadn't paid them any mind. Grandma Kim had always been nice to him, after all. He really wanted to interrupt and tell the story of how the newly-weds really got together and who made whom gay, but he bit his tongue, not wanting to disrespect the elder. “However, even if you really do prefer males, why a hybrid of all people? I mean, he's half dog, isn't this bestiality? You could have just bought an actual dog, you know? Would be cheaper. “ With a sigh, Baekhyun elaborated. “I didn't want a pet, but a companion. Chanyeol is a person before anything else. I can assure you, that his human part is a lot bigger than his animal part. He has ears and tail and is heartbreakingly loyal. Everything else is human. I don't see the problem. “ “His animal part is obviously bigger otherwise he'd almost be a human, and who sells those as pets? Honestly, I don't think hybrids should have been bred in the first place. “ the woman sneered. While he agreed with the last part, Baekhyun certainly wouldn't allow her to talk about Chanyeol like that. “It's hard to explain to someone who has never met a hybrid, especially someone as narrow-minded as you seem to be, that hybrids are people. They may have been robbed of their human rights and sometimes even dignity, but they feel just like we do. I will not let you talk like that about my boyfriend, so if you wish to discuss the rights and wrongs of hybrids, please do that with someone else. “ Baekhyun turned on his heels, he would need cuddles to calm down, preferably from his tall lover, but when he returned to his table, Chanyeol was missing. Baekhyun was a little worried, but shrugged it off. It would be good for Chanyeol to get some human interaction, perhaps he was making friends right now.   
Chanyeol was bored. He swung his legs back and forth on the bench and waited for Baekhyun to return. He didn't like the woman he disappeared with, but he couldn't just cling to Baekhyun all the time, he didn't want to annoy him. He had talked to Minki for a while, but he left with some Jonghyun. Oh, well. Chanyeol leaned back and enjoyed the sun shining on his skin, for a wedding with so many guests it was rather calm. He watched Baekhyun and the woman converse, it looked like they were arguing. His dog ears picked up a few bits of the dialogue. “Just a phase... Dog... Pets... Don't think hybrids should have been bred in the first place... “ Chanyeol sighed. Even when he did nothing, he got Baekhyun in trouble with his mere presence. He still didn’t understand what the kind human saw in him. He got up. Baekhyun looked mad, maybe he should leave him alone for now. He strolled off, the premises were huge, he would certainly find a way of spending his time that didn't burden Baekhyun. He walked down a path between some trees, stepping onto a grassy field full of flowers. The scent was intense and there were butterflies everywhere, it looked like a scene from a picture book. A smile spread on Chanyeols' face and he walked between the flowers until he found a nice spot to sit down and just stare at the sky. It was not very interesting to watch, there wasn't a single cloud in sight, so the puppy found himself closing his eyes and dozing off, surrounded by birds twittering and insects buzzing.   
When he opened his eyes, the sun had moved quite a bit, apparently he fell asleep. Chanyeol sighed and got up. His bones cracked, obviously he was not used to sleeping on the floor anymore. Baekhyun never let him do that. Baekhyun. He must be so worried. Chanyeol jolted forward, eager to get back to him. When he reached the path he arrived with, he discovered the next problem: He doesn't remember the direction he came from. He has strayed too far from the others, he couldn't even smell them anymore. Chanyeol whined to himself. He should probably stay where he was and wait for Baekhyun to find him, but right now, he was scared and wanted to head back. So, he randomly picked a direction and went with it. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to remember that part of the way. He turned around and went the other way, that path seemed more familiar.   
Chanyeol shuddered. Had he gone that far before? He didn't think so. It was almost starting to get dark when Chanyeol walked into the woman who left with Baekhyun earlier in the day. He smiled in relief and went to her. “Excuse me... “ The woman cut him off. “There you are! What did you think you were doing? Baekhyun was so worried about you, you stupid dog! It's exactly like I predicted, you're nothing but trouble! Honestly, if I were to give you your punishment, you wouldn't be able to walk home today. Baekhyun has been spoiling you way too much. You are using his kindness, aren't you, you disgusting creature! He could be married by now, instead he is with someone of your kind! And instead of thanking him every second of the day that he took you in, you run off like the stray dog you are! “ Chanyeol let his head hang low. He did agree that he didn't deserve Baekhyun, so her words hit their target very well. The woman went on screeching profanities that would put sailors to shame in a pitch that hurt Chanyeols' sensitive ears. He felt miserable, he wanted Baekhyun.   
“Excuse me,” he tried to interrupt the rant, perhaps she could help him find Baekhyun. If it bothered her so much that he worried, surely she would gladly do so. Wrong. Chanyeol felt his cheek sting and his eye begin to tear up as she slapped him right across the face. “How dare you interrupt me, you filthy animal?! “   
Chanyeol felt anger bubble in his chest. If there was one thing he had learned from Baekhyun, it was that he was a person, not an animal. He would not go against what Baekhyun wants by letting this stranger treat him like one. A low growl rumbled in his chest. “Miss, I don't think you have the right to touch me. “ He stated as calmly as possible, only to feel his cheek ache once again. “Help! This hybrid growled at me! It's gone insane! “ Chanyeol stared at the woman in disbelief. He saw a few men coming at him, pinning him down. He didn't fight, it would only make it worse. What would Baekhyun think? He will be so disappointed. Chanyeol felt his throat tightening. Of all the people he ever let down, he would hate it to be Baekhyun. It hadn't happened so far, but there was always a first time, and ruining a wedding certainly was a way. His eyes filled with tears of dread. But apparently, having him on the ground wasn't enough for the terrible woman. “He attacked me! “ She yelled, making the men look at him in rage. “A harmless old lady? “ The woman left, a phone in her hand.   
Chanyeol looked up to see Minki standing a few meters away. They locked eyes and he sent the man a pleading look, but Minki just turned on his heel and ran. Traitor. Not that Chanyeol could blame him. He probably wouldn't want to get in trouble with the guys that were currently holding him, either if it could be avoided. He hardly even knew the guy. Chanyeol inwardly sighed. 

It had gotten dark by now, the pavilion and trees were decorated with strings of lights, illuminating everything in a golden light. It had gotten cooler by now and most people were wrapped in blankets and snuggled together. It was a nice picture, but Baekhyun didn't really have an eye for it at the moment. He was worried sick. Where was Chanyeol? Was he cold? Was he hurt? Did he hear his talk with grandma Kim and have another fit of inferiority complexes? Baekhyun never bought Chanyeol a collar to show him he was more than a belonging. What if someone took him away thinking he was unregistered? What if Baekhyun went to look for him and wouldn't be there when Chanyeol found back on his own? Why didn't he bring his phone? Baekhyun groaned and let his head fall into his hand only to jump back up when a heavily panting Minki appeared next to him, grabbing Baekhyuns' arm and dragging him off with him. Between heaves, he managed to say: “Chanyeol... Mrs. Kim... Police “ Baekhyun immediately stopped struggling and let him  lead the way.    
They arrived to a pretty battered looking, scared puppy being held down by three men and a police officer shouting at him. Baekhyun felt a by now familiar anger bubbling up in his chest. “Excuse me! “ he roared in the middle of the chaos. The police officer stopped shouting at the crying Chanyeol and straightened up to glare at Baekhyun. “Are you the owner of this creature? “ the man asked accusingly, like Baekhyun himself caused all the bad things in the world. Baekhyun cringed at the word owner, but still responded with “Yes. “, since the statement “I'm his boyfriend “ probably would only have done more damage than it could prevent in this situation. From the corner of his eyes he could see Chanyeol flinch at the response and was immediately hit with a wave of guilt. “Mrs. Kim, would you mind telling Mr. Byun why we are here? “ the man turned to talk to Taeyeons' grandmother, who Baekhyun only now noticed. His facial expression turned deadly (he would later have to apologize to Chanyeol about that) as he saw the woman taking a deep breath. He instinctively knew that she would start telling ridiculous lies. “This creature attacked me out of nowhere! He could have torn my arm off, if it weren't for these gentlemen “ she gestured to the men who were still holding Chanyeol. “who saved me just on time. “ Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly. He knew that no such thing had occurred, he knew Chanyeol almost like he knew himself. He took a deep breath and walked up to Chanyeol who was limp in the mens' hold and looked at his feet. “Chanyeol “ he called out as softly as he could, considering he felt the strong urge to rip a certain someone into shreds. Very reluctantly, the hybrid lifted his head to meet Baekhyuns' eyes. He was still crying and now that the light hit Chanyeols' face, he could see a dark, hand- shaped bruise forming on it. Obviously, none of the men would slap Chanyeol, in fact, it didn't look like they had tried to hurt him at all. Baekhyun wondered how he could ever like grandma Kim. The anger must have been obvious in his face, since Chanyeol let out a heart- wrenching sob. “I'm sorry, master. “ Something in Baekhyun broke. Chanyeol only called him master when he was reminded if his past, kike if someone brutally degraded him or hurt him physically. When Chanyeol called Baekhyun master, he was scared he would be brought back to the hybrid shelter.   
Baekhyun gently cupped Chanyeols' face and used his thumb to wipe some of the tears away. The hybrid flinched at first, but let him do as he pleased. He knew by now that this gesture offered comfort, Baekhyun was not mad at him. It only made him feel worse and Baekhyun knew it. So, he tried to show Chanyeol, why he wasn't mad at him. “What would you be sorry for? Did you actually attack her? “ The boys' head whipped up and he shook it frantically, puffy eyes widened. A smile played on Baekhyuns' face, as he asked the next question. “Then what did you do that requires an apology? “ They often played this “game “, Chanyeol needed to be taught that not everything people blamed him for was actually his fault. “I made you worry, I growled at Mistress and I made the police come. “ Baekhyun was surprised, especially at the middle part. “That you wanted to leave for a bit is okay, and it wasn't you that actually called the police. But why did you growl at Mrs. Kim? “ Baekhyun inquired. Chanyeol kept his head down and remained silent. Another thing Baekhyun couldn't quite get out of Chanyeols' subconscious: “Don't tell on the people who hurt you, or they'll hurt you more. “ Baekhyun frowned before he got an idea. He turned to the men who, by now had loosened their grip on the obviously not threatening hybrid. He glared at them, as fakely threatening as possible, he was by now sure these men only wanted to help an old lady who was apparently attacked by a hybrid and didn't hurt a hair on Chanyeols' body. “Did you hurt him in any way? “ The guy in the middle spoke up in a deep voice. “Of course not. He didn't struggle at all, we had no reason to. “ Baekhyun mentally smirked in victory. “Then how does this hand print get on his cheek, any ideas, Mrs. Kim? “ He turned to the lady who stood behind the police officer, what he was trying to say obvious. The men immediately let go of Chanyeol, the lankiest of them with a silver mop of hair held his hand out for the hybrid to get up. Mrs. Kim paled. “Like I said before, he was agressive towards me. “ He chin was tilted up proudly, but a the last one of the men suddenly spoke. He was the shortest of the three and surrounded by a somewhat awkward aura, but he sounded confident when he asked her: “Before or after you hit him? “ Her eyes widened, she obviously didn't expect her saviours to turn against her. The silver head nodded in agreement. “You certainly did call him quite a few discriminating names, Mrs. Kim, are you sure you don't just have something against hybrids? “ Baekhyun wanted to kiss the guys, but he wasn't too sure if Chanyeol would approve, so he kissed him instead. Over and over, while whispering comforting words into his ear and hugging him tightly.   
The police officer left and with him Mrs. Kim, who was screeching profanities. “Thank you “, Baekhyun said sincerely to the three men who were still lingering around awkwardly. “It's nothing. Our mistake for believing her so quickly. Are you okay? “ The man with the deep voice asked Chanyeol who nodded shakily. “We are really, really sorry, I hope you'll accept our apology “, the silver head said to Chanyeol, while the other two nodded solemnly. Chanyeol nodded again and gave the trio a nervous smile. They looked relieved and turned to go back to their friends, a very handsome horse who seemed very close to the awkward guy and a couple that was currently making out heavily. Baekhyun shook his head lightly and took Chanyeols'  hand in his, leading him back to the party that was currently coming to an end.   
Back at home, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into a bone- crushing hug, before pushing him into an armchair and running off to the bathroom to get ointment for the huge bruise on Chanyeols' face. He carefully dabbed it on, pressing a kiss on Chanyeols' face every time he winced and trying to calm his nerves. This day did not at all go as planned, he wanted to leave Chanyeol with Taeyeon and then find a quiet place somewhere in the park to show Chanyeol and to say what he wanted to say, but grandma Kim had chased the poor hybrid away before Baekhyun could get down to business. Oh, well. Seems like he has to say it now. His hands were shaking slightly and he tried to calm his ragged breathing as his nerves tried to break through. Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Chanyeol? “ The hybrid in question perked up and cocked his head. Baekhyun took a seat next to him and a deep breath while fumbling with something in his pocket.   
“So, I've been thinking a lot about us, recently... “ Baekhyun felt Chanyeol tense next to him and took his hand. “Not like that, dummy. I love you, do you seriously think I could go without you? Because I certainly doubt it. I think of you every second of the day, what you are doing, if you are alright and how much I miss you. I didn't really expect it to turn out that way that day in the hybrid shelter, but I can't say I'm surprised, either. Even back then, I didn't think I’ ve ever seen someone so beautiful. I don't know if you heard that part, but I didn't actually want a hybrid. That was Soos' idea. He had just moved out and since he forgot my birthday that year, he apparently thought he owed me one. You were my half a year late birthday gift and as much as I dislike the idea of owning an conscious being, I don't think I have ever been happier about anything in my life. But what kept running in my mind was that it was me who chose you, you didn't have a say in that matter. “ Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest, but Baekhyun cut him off. “No, you didn't. And you didn't want to come with me remember? Yet I selfishly forced you into living with me, and I would say I'm sorry, but I am not a liar. I love you, I love every second that I spend with you, every word you say to me. When you smile, I feel like my heart is going to burst, and honestly, most of the time I just want to keep you locked up and hide you from anything and anyone that might hurt you. Obviously, that doesn't work, and obviously, I can't always protect you, like I've shown today. “ Baekhyun closed his eyes, he really felt bad for what had happened. Chanyeol shook his head at him, but Baekhyun forced himself to continue. “I let you get hurt, and I will never forgive myself for that. I don't deserve you. Do you have any idea, how precious you are? You deserve nothing less than perfection, but unfortunately, no one is perfect, so I'm asking you to let me be selfish and be with you. But this time, I will give you a choice. I can not imagine my life without you anymore, so please, agree to being with me. Do you know, why I never put a collar on you? It's a sign of ownership, one- sided ownership. I would prefer for you to know that I am yours just as much, I would like to put a ring on you instead. Will you allow me to do that? “ Chanyeol wiped away a tear and nodded. Again and again. Then he took a deep breath, he looked at the ring Baekhyun had given him, it was silver, a simple, but beautiful design and teared up again. Baekhyun smiled and pulled him into a hug before the two of them fell asleep together, squeezed into an armchair and leaning against each other. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called out to his lover, feeling slightly anxious. The called man hummed in response. “Hybrids don't have the right to get married... “ Baekhyun turned his head to look at him, his neck cracking in the process. Sleeping on an armchair was a terrible idea. “I know. I don't care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That was all I wanted to tell you. But, if you want a ceremony, I could ask Kyungsoo to be the priest. I could throw you a big party with presents and flowers and music and guests, just like Taeyeon did for Stephanie. Anything for you, my love. “ Chanyeol smiled and curled into Baekhyuns' side. Yes, forever definitely didn't sound bad with this man at his side. 

A/N:  
          Who can guess who Chanyeols' "saviours" were? 


End file.
